


Keep Sucking, Gina

by snarry_splitpea



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Disrespect, F/M, Friends With Benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 02:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10479939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarry_splitpea/pseuds/snarry_splitpea
Summary: The fact that Graves can't remember any part of Tina's name doesn't stop her from trying to make herself memorable.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kelterra23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelterra23/gifts).



Graves had never said it, before.  He’d called her “recruit” during training, “auror” during one-on-one meetings, and “You, there” when in groups.

Tina had assumed it was his way of keeping things professional.  Impersonal. Strict.  But he called Harold Jones “Jones” and Kenneth Bunch “Ken” and Darla Hutchinson “D.”  They never got a “You, there” or some dismissive bark of their titles.

And Tina was sure (well, almost sure) that they had never been underneath the director’s desk with his cock down their throat, his fingers tangled in their hair and something one letter away from their name tumbling from his lips.  
  
“Gina! Merlin, you were made for this.”

“Keenuuuh,” Tina garbled around the rigid flesh between her lips.  Graves hadn’t stopped pushing himself into her mouth despite how she tried to pull away.  His fingers tightened in her hair.  “Keeneeenuhuh!!!”

Finally, the man stopped pumping his hips up off his chair and, sliding from her lips with a wet pop, let her speak. “What, what was that?”

“Tina,” she insisted.  Her lips glistening and all manner of creamy filth dribbling off her chin onto her blouse. “My name is Tina.  Tina Goldstein.”  
  
He’d stared at her, mystified.  From the incredulous look on his face, he was barely resisting the urge to ask her who the fuck cared.

Cowed, Tina took him back into her mouth.  Finished up what she’d been more or less commanded to do.

Did he call Darla “B” when they fucked on stakeouts?  Did they fuck on stakeouts?  Because Tina found herself distracted and jealous instead of turned on as he threw her over the cheap, metal banister on an alley stoop and plowed her mercilessly.

In the seconds between the shock of his entry giving way to the pleasure of his brutality, Tina had been sure he’d called her Tammy.  In fact, he’d rattled it off about eight times in rapid succession while holding her still mostly clothed hips and telling her what a “good little girl” she was being.  How wet. How tiny. How tight.

There was even the night she’d convinced him to be personal with her.  To be friendly.   To start trying to become a part of her family. Because that’s what silly Tina wanted out of this.  Not just a workplace outlet.  Love.

Her heart soared when he found  reasons to say “Jacob.”  He said it more than once. He even said “Kowalski” a bit.  He’d said “Credence” and “Queenie” and  “Barebone.”  He’d thanked “Miss Goldstein” for the lovely meal.  Complimented her blonde hair.  Said, “Kowalski” again when stating what a lucky man Jacob was.  
  
And all night.  All fucking night he’d avoided addressing Tina.  Had even stuck to calling her “little girl” when whispering over dessert that she should come to his apartment for a ‘real treat.’ And, though the omission made her feel suspicious, she’d been a fool.  Always a fool in lust and love.  She’d let herself, as “little girl” be lured into his arms.  Into his slacks.  Around his cock.  
  
And the next morning, riding the high of family time, friendly connections, and the beautiful feeling of exhaustion from the most mind-blowing sex she could have possibly gotten from any man on earth… and had gotten from the man she desired most.  
  
Percival Graves clipped his scorpion pins to his collar, ruffled Tina Goldstein's hair, and said “I’ll see you at work, Goldshaw.”  



End file.
